


Enough

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth did it again, and it might've costed Dean this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Dean sits on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and his head down, eyes watching his fingers twist his wedding ring. He sits there, waiting for his lying, cheating bastard of a husband Seth to get home.

The images in his head haunt him as he sits alone in silence. He never went on the internet, but he had been on it nonstop since Roman linked him to TMZ when he came to his house two days before.

Seth had been caught in a cheating scandal with someone he met randomly in a bar two weeks ago. Dean hadn’t been traveling with Seth for the past month since his head injury kept him stuck at home, but Seth still had to go away since he was the new WWE World Heavyweight champion. Dean completely trusted him and had to basically kick him out of the house to leave. Seth actually wasn’t due back home for another week, but now he’s only 20 minutes away from the house.

Dean had of course been receiving numerous calls and texts, but he had ignored every single one. Roman had come over again the day before to check on Dean and make sure he was alright, but Dean had only brushed him off.

The door then was unlocked, and Dean only heard it being opened and closed. Seth put down his luggage and waked in front of Dean, Dean not looking up once he continued to mess with his ring.

“Dean.” Seth spoke up, trying to get Dean’s attention. Dean stopped with the ring and looked up at Seth, anger and betrayal and hatred going through his body.

“You’re home.” Dean said stiffly.

“Yeah, for you.” Seth stepped closer to Dean. “We need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Dean shrugged.

“Yes there is.”

“No, there isn’t! You fucking cheated on me with some girl you met at a club! You slept with her when you’re a fucking married man!” Dean stood up.

“Dean, let me explain! It meant nothing to me, I don’t even remember the damn night for fuck’s sake!”

“Do you really think I give a shit about what you have to say? That bitch fucking took pictures of you asleep in your hotel room, naked!”

“Dean please, listen to me. I never wanted to hurt you! I love you so much.” Seth tried to cup Dean’s cheek, Dean giving in for a moment as he closed his eyes and savored the touch, but then smacking his hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” Dean snarled at him. “I bet when you woke up with that girl in your arms, you made sure I wasn’t gonna find out, huh? You were never going to tell me about it, were you Seth?” Seth didn’t say a word as he looked everywhere else but Dean’s eyes, confirming Dean’s accusation. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, you fucking prick.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t fucking ignore you for two days, did I?” Seth weakly tried to counter.

“Don’t you dare try to turn this on me! I wasn’t the one who cheated and kept it a secret. I wasn’t planning on keeping secrets and lying to the ones I love. I was here, trying to heal and get better so I could travel with you, so I could be with you again.”

“Dean, I’m sorry. I love you so much. Please, you have to forgive me.”

Dean scoffed and quickly walked upstairs to their bedroom, Seth following.

“What’re you doing?” Seth asked.

“What does it look like?” Dean got out his luggage and threw it onto the bed, him starting to fill it with his clothes and other necessities, not standing to be near Seth or anything that would remind him.

“Dean, no. You can’t leave me.” Seth said, starting to get frantic.

“Why not? You already did that to me and Roman once.” Dean zipped up his luggage and took it downstairs, getting his car keys and putting on his shoes.

“Dean, please. We can make this work. Don’t give up on us.”

“You had already gave up when you cheated on me.” Dean’s voice lowered, his back to Seth. “Goodbye Seth.” Dean walked out the house, Seth not stopping him as he slammed the door behind him. He walked out to his car, throwing his luggage in the backseat. He settled himself into the driver’s seat as he quickly texted Roman that he was coming over. Roman was the only person who stuck with him. He put his phone in the cup holder as he stared ahead, his knuckles white from his death grip on the wheel. He pulled out quickly and drove away, trying to create as much distance between him and Seth as possible.

Dean turned on the radio and Seth’s favorite CD started playing, Seth must’ve forgotten it. Dean quickly turned it off and pulled over, trying to control his thoughts. Seth wouldn’t stop going through his head and all the memories they shared.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled as he hit the steering wheel, looking down at his lap as his vision turned blurry. He angrily wiped at his eyes, telling himself he wouldn’t cry over a fucking guy, even if it was his husband. He sat in the same position for what felt like an eternity, then he put his hands on the wheel when he noticed the wedding band still on his left hand, shining brightly.

With a shaky hand, he lifted it to the ring and slowly slipped it off his ring finger and it laid in the palm of Dean’s hand. He stared at it for a moment, then put in the glove compartment, his left hand feeling naked and light. He put his hands back on the wheel once again, starting the car and driving, trying to ignore the temptation to put the ring back on.


End file.
